Alpha & Oméga
by Shiwi
Summary: L'arrivé d'une nouvelle meute et une inconnue qui se fait percuter par la voiture de Stiles un voyage en France qui s'avére ne pas etre de tout repos entrer dans le monde d'une premiere fic a moitié raté qui a besoin d'un peu d'action et de plus d'humour a la Stiles ha et aussi un betareadeur serais le bienvenue ...


POV: Inconnue

Courir vite je le sens ils me rattrapent plus vite, je sens les larmes couler sur mes joue je ne peux pas les en empêcher je ne veux pas mourir ...  
-Tu ne nous échappera pas ma petite Oméga  
je les entend ils rient je le sais ils ne me laisserons jamais en paix mais autant essayer je n'ai pas grand chose a perdre. je vois la lumière enfin la délivrance (non elle n'ai pas morte ) j'accélère j'ai une chance de sortir de cette enfer pour toujours. J'y arrive enfin la sortie de la forêt mes larmes coule de joie de  
tristesse je ne sais pas trop mais je suis enfin sortie .  
la forêt débouche sur la route, aucune importance je suis libre j'entend le hurlement rageur de mon alpha il semble dire que je ne lui échapperait jamais que j'appartient a ça meute il peut toujours courir je ne retournerais jamais là-bas même si je dois affronter les chasseurs ... je continue ma route en marchant, je me gèle faut dire que je porte qu'un débardeur très court et un mini-short si quelqu'un passer par la il me prendrait pour une folle je me mis a rire doucement en imaginant la scène quand soudain un voiture surgit sur la route en me fonçant j'ai sentis la jeep me percuter de plein fouet , a peine sortit de l'enfer je me fait déjà percuter je tombe, ou plutôt m'écrase sur la route tandis que l'un des 2 conducteurs de la voiture bleu se précipiter vers moi je sombrais déja dans le noir ...

POV: Scott

Stiles m'avait forcé a venir avec lui pour une balade entre mec dans sa jeep pendant tout le trajet je l'ai laissé faire un monologue quand une jeune fille surgit d'un coup et elle étais en plein milieu de la route j'ai essayé de l'éviter mais c'était trop tard ont l'avais percuter Stiles c'est arrêter j'étais déja sortit de la voiture et me diriger vers elle , la jeune fille entais en piteux état et ce n'étais pas la jeep qui lui avait fais ça. Je l'observait un peu mieux elle portait un débardeur blanc, plus si blanc que sa en faite, et un mini-short noir elle avait de grand cheveux noir un visage fin elle devait faire ma taille a peu prés et donc avoir mon âge surement . Mon meilleur ami s'approcha de moi et dit:  
-On en fait quoi?  
- j'en sais rien mais ont va pas la laisser la ...  
- et tu veux qu'ont l'emmene ou ont c'est même pas qui c'est ou ce que c'est me lança t'il sur un ton de sarcasme lorsque j'entendis le hurlement d'une meute de loup-garou inconue a Becon hils  
puis je regardais l'inconue et diriger ma tête vers la source du hurlement je répondis enfin a Stiles  
- Moi si viens. Ont l'emmène a la clinique.  
il fit enfin le lien  
-Nan t'es pas sérieux ?!  
j'hochais la tête en signe de confirmation que oui j'étais sérieux il soupira  
- Et merde  
- Tu l'a dit . aller aide moi  
il me souris et m'aida a la mettre dans le coffre de sa voiture puis ont démarrer en trombe et fonçant vers la clinique vétérinaire ...

Ont étais arrivé a la clinique notre rescapé était sur la table d'opérations tandis que mon patron l'examiner je demandais inquiet:  
-Elle vas bien ? ce a quoi il répondit  
-Oui elle va s'en sortir ont ne tue pas un loup-garou si simplement mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle n'a pas que des blessures du a l'accident de voiture  
-Je sais Stiles et moi ont a entendu une meute inconnue pas loin d'ici  
-Heu enfin surtout toi moi j'ai pas entendue grand chose se défendit Stiles  
-Alors cette jeune fille a surement du fuir la meute ...  
-Mais pourquoi voudrait t'on fuir sa meute ? demandais-je  
-Pour beaucoup de raison Scott pour beaucoup trop de raison malheureusement répondit mon patron. je sentit que l'inconnue se réveillé.

POV: L'anonyme

Je me sentais comme dans une bulle de coton lorsque cette bulle éclata je me retrouvais dans la réalité j'étais dans une salle et il y'avait une odeur de loup-garou quand enfin je pris conscience de ce que cela impliquais , ils m'avait retrouvé je retombais encore une fois en enfer non je ne veux pas je ne veux pas revivre sa pitié.

POV: Scott

La fille s'étais plaqué contre le mur le plus éloigné de nous et nous , enfin surtout moi, regardé effrayé non pas effrayé , elle étais terrifié tous ses membres tremblait et elle empestait la peur  
je m'approchais doucement en ne faisant aucun geste menaçant plus je réduisais la distance entre nous plus elle poussais des grognement mêlée de gémissement  
- Calme toi je ,enfin nous ne te ferons aucun mal dis-je pour tenter de la calmer ce qui eu a moitié l'effet escompté elle arrêta de grogner et gémir et elle se détendit légèrement mais elle resté tout de même prostré au fond de la pièce je soupirait et m'assis devant elle en ne bougeant plus elle avait eu un mouvement de recule en me voyant m'assir sa réaction me fit sourire elle agissait comme un animal blessé. Je mis ma main sur sa tête et je ne fit plus aucun mouvement le temps qu'elle s'habitue au contact je lui posait une question:  
-Comment tu t'appelle ? elle sembla réfléchir un moment puis prononça d'une voie faible  
-Léa je m'appelle Léa ,Léa Reed  
-Super moi c'est Scott et lui c'est Stiles  
-Tu as quelle âge ?  
-C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? j'ai 16 ans  
-en quelque sorte ...  
-Mais comment ont va faire pour la loger ?  
-Sais pas  
Ont regarder tout les 2 Léa en réfléchissant ou ont pourrais la loger  
-Chez toi mon pote  
Conclue Stiles  
-Quoi moi pourquoi chez moi ?! m'écriai-je  
-Ben chez moi c'est pas bon , chez Derreck je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée ... et toi ta mère elle est au courant et au moins tu pourras la maitriser si les chose tourne mal.  
-Mouais vus comme sa ...  
-Hey je suis la je sais me contrôler  
fit-elle en faisant la moue  
Stiles et moi ont éclater de rire tandis qu'elle aussi souriais  
ensuite mon patron nous a expulser de la clinique en nous disants de nous dépêcher si ont ne voulez pas avoir de problème .  
Bon c'étais décidé Léa loger chez moi je pousser un soupir d'exaspération avec Stiles j'avais conclue de ne parler de Léa que demain a est ont avais aussi décidé de l'emmener au lycée pour qu'elle puisse se réaclimater a l'environnement humain

POV: Léa (ladite Anonyme,Inconnue)

Scott et Stiles je leur étais très reconnaissante ils m'avait sortie de cet enfer même si il avait eu une manière assez spécial ... j'avais une nouvelle meute même si le membre de ma nouvelle meute étais seul et que lui aussi étais un oméga ... enfin bref j'allais aussi aller au lycée avec eux je me suis endormi dans la voiture pendant le trajet je portais encore quelque bandage mais le Doc m'avait dis que je pourrais les enlever demain même si je sentais que les blessures étais déjà guérie au final j'étais super contente de ne plus être dans mon ancienne meute ont été arriver a la maison de Scott puis Stiles et partie en disant qu'ont se retrouverais au lycée demain Scott est rentré chez lui et ma invité a le suivre il appelé sa mère qui n'étais pas la mais à son boulot  
Il a ranger sa chambre quelque peu en désordre et ma installé un lit de camp fait avec quelque matelas et couverture c'étais beaucoup mieux que le sol dure des entrepôt abandonné ou que le sol de la forêt ensuite il est décendu et a commencé a faire a mangé il se débrouiller super bien ont avais mangé une bonne omelette puis il a laissé une part pour sa mère qui ne devait plus tarder d'après ses propre dire ensuite ont est monté se coucher .

POV:Scott

Léa était super sympa je lui ai expliquer quelque truc sur le lycée et ensuite elle est allé se lavé je lui est prêter un tee-shirt le temps qu'elle est ses propre affaires ont est ensuite monté se coucher je m'effondrais sur mon lit tandis que Léa se rouler en boule dans les couvertures .Quelque minutes plus tard j'ai entendue ma mère qui rentré exténué comme d'habitude de son boulot ensuite vers le milieu de la nuit j'ai sentit que Léa se glisser dans mon lit et pour toute réponse j'ai eu droit a un "ai froid" alors ont a dormis ensemble il faut avouer que son contact et le fait quelle soit en sécurité m'avais rassuré étrangement ...  
Le lendemain matin c'est le cris de ma mère qui m'avais réveillé je me relevais en me demandant pourquoi elle criais comme sa et je regardais a coté de moi et je vis Léa en culotte avec mon tee-shirt sur le dos est moi en boxer avec Léa toujours accrocher a moi évidament sa pouvait porter a confusion je me levais ben réveillant Léa au passage pour tout expliquer  
- Attend m'man je peux tout expliquer  
- ah oui et quoi le faite qu'une fille de ton âge dorme dans ton lit a moitié nue tout les 2 avec tes affaires sur son dos vas-y j'attend .  
pendant ce temps Léa c'étais assise sur le lit et nous regardé d'un air endormie  
- Oui je peux , Alors Léa est comme moi , un loup-garou .Hier Stiles et moi ont la percuter pendant qu'elle fuyait ses agresseur et ont a rien fait tout les 2 , elle avait juste froid c'est tout rien de plus m'man m'expliquais-je  
-Oui évidament vus comme sa ... attend un loup-garou comment sa un loup garou ! Sache que ma maison n'est pas une crèche pour tes copains surnaturels jeune homme  
-je sais mais eu la ont va être en retard pour les cours  
-oui , oui jeune fille viens la que je te fournisse une garde-robe tu ne vas pas mettre les habits de mon fils aujourd'hui quand même et Scott dépêche toi un peu  
Léa suivie ma mère en souriant pendant que moi je m'habiller pour descendre prendre un petit dej'  
quand je regardais l'heure 6:40 a.m pour une fois je m'étais levé a l'heure  
j'étais descendu quand ma mère descendis avec Léa qui portait un jean , un tee-shirt noir a tête de mort et une veste pour aller avec elle portait une paire de basket fine .  
-Je ne te demanderais pas ou tu as trouvé sa m'enfin bref ont i vas Léa Stiles va avoir besoin d'être réveillé . Un sourire sadique pris place sur ses lèvres et sauta les dernière marche attrapa le sac que ma mère lui tandais pris un des sandwich disposé sur la table et courue après moi dehors .  
Arriver chez Stiles ont entrer sans bruit chez lui sont père déjà partie ou pas encore rentré du boulot Léa pris une grande bassine d'eau froide puis ont entra dans la chambre de mon meilleur pote étendue en étoile sur son lit et ont lui balança l'eau glacée a la figure ce qui eu l'effet escompté il se réveilla trempé et râlant après nous alla se sécher puis s'habiller puis ont se dirigais a mon grand malheur vers le lycée dans la jeep de Stile ont a fait un détour par l'administration pour inscrire Léa en vitesse au lycée Stiles avait préparé les papiers cette nuit donc tous sa régler ont a pus arriver en retard a nos 2h de cours avec Harris en Physique-Chimie ...

1h plus tard...

Pitié achevez moi après ont a 2h de français(Ils ont américain a la base donc le français chez eux c'est l'anglais chez nous  
Ps: les phrases en français donc qu'ils ne comprennent pas seront en italique ) juste la tout de suite nos emploie du temps c'est juste pas trop l'horreur je me sens mourir  
-Achevez moi les mecs je ne survivrait pas  
-Allez Stiles tu vas t'en sortir  
Plaisanta Léa qui depuis ce matin s'améliorer en communication  
-Pour toi c'est facile le français est ta langue maternelle  
Fit mon meilleur amie boudeur  
- Yep voit le bon coté au moins je pourrais t'aider  
Depuis peu Stiles et moi ,pendant le cours de chimie, ont avait découvert que Léa parler couramment le français  
-Mouaich par contre j'ai adoré ce que t'a sortit au prof  
Je souris a ce souvenir

1h plus tôt

- Stillinsky , McCall taisez vous et vous Mme Reed ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes nouvelle que je ne vous punirez pas  
hurlais le prof , autre détails ont avait créer une personnalité complète a Léa son nom de famille et tout les truc officiel.  
_- Rhoo sa va faites pas votre rabat - joie ont discutez juste du degrés de notre perception a votre cours_  
Personne avait compris ce que Léa avait dit et en voyant nos air étonné elle dit  
- _Quoi me dite pas le français_ _Inculte vas !_  
Le prof n'avais pas pus nous coller vus qu'il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'avait dis Léa elle nous avait fais la traduction a la fin du cours et nous avait donner cette petite information sans importance  
Retour au présent :  
Stiles était toujours en train de rire devant la salle de français la prof du le menacer de le coller pour qu'il se calme  
-Bien commençons notre cours qui peut me traduire la phrase a la page 15 "A bird fly in sky"  
elle regarda la classe . Personne ? Je suppose que notre nouvelle élève va pouvoir le faire a moins qu'elle n'ait le même niveaux que les autres personne de cette classe  
Dit la prof avec ce petit air supérieur  
Je soupirais elle rabaissait tout le monde celle la je croisais le regard de Stiles qui comme moi espérait que Léa aller rabatre le caquet de cette stupide prof, ce qu'elle fit .  
-_Je dois vraiment le faire ? Je savais que j'aurais dus dire a cette foutue administration que j'étais bilingue bon si vous le voulait vraiment allons y " l'oiseau vole dans le ciel" .. franchement qui a écrit une connerie pareil et pourquoi pas est-ce que le ciel est bleu tant qu'ont y'est ._  
La prof la regardais en ayant l'impression d'halluciner mais elle se reprit bien vite  
- et bien tu a le minimum du niveaux a ce que je vois à et je tient a dire quelque chose votre classe ira sous la décision du directeur en France pendant 2 semaine  
-Je tient a préciser madame que la plupart des francais sont de grand inculte ( Quoi c'est vrais I am innocente) et ne connaissent rien a l'Anglais  
Avait crue bon d'ajouter notre amie  
-Et bien j'espère que cela vous motivera en attendant il faut choisir l'endroit ou l'ont vas allez puisque notre cher Léa semble si cultivé en Français quelle est le meilleur endroit ont l'on pourrait allez ?  
-en même temps c'est le pays ou je suis née dit elle en marmonnant  
hum hum je connais une petite ville en campagne avec du réseaux et wifi gratuite s'empressa t'elle d'ajouter en voyant les adolescent paniquer a l'idée de ne plus être connecté le village est moderne il n'y'a pas autant de pollution qu'a Paris qui est tout proche il y'a un aéroport a 5km du village et il y'a Hotel aussi.  
Dit-elle en étant pensive  
- très bien fit la prof . Nous irons la bas la semaine prochaine pendant 2 semaines dit elle les dents serré

Toute la classe sauta de joie a l'annonce du fait qu'ils allais louper 2 semaines de cours en France  
Scott et Stiles s'approchèrent de Léa  
-Faudra qu'ont annonce sa à Lydia elle va péter un câble et Alison aussi faudra lui dire  
Sortit Stiles  
-Qui c'est Lydia et Alison ?  
-Ont te les présentera demain aujourd'hui elles sont absente mais elles sont dans notre classe se sont des amis  
-Ouah Stiles stop un peu ton débit de parole la  
plaisanta t'elle  
-Tu savais que t'étais génial dis-je en souriant  
-Je sais Scott, je sais dit-elle avec un petit sourire au lèvres

Commentaire de l'auteur:

Bon 2 ou 3 explication j'admet que le changement de comportement de mon OC entre 2 paragraphe va assez vite mais ont va dire qu'elle a comprit qu'elle n'était plus en danger au sein de sa propre meute hein et pour le faite que Scott accepte Léa qu'il ne connais que depuis 5 minutes je vais vous trouver une explication bizzaroide et tordue par la suite sinon pour l'orthographe je vais faire de mon mieux en engageant un beta reader au plus vite (d'ailleurs si y'en a 1 ou 2 qui passe par la je dis pas non ...) et pour mon personnage vous inquiéter pas elle vas souffrir (ceux qui me connaissent sur FB savent a quelle point je suis cruel avec mes perso) pour l'instant les événement se suivent beaucoup mais par la suite sa vas aller beaucoup plus vite j'ai complètement oublié le reste des perso de Teen Wolf mais je voulais pas faire de chap trop long donc les perso arriveront au fur et a mesure dans les prochains chap pour se situer ma fic se situe a la fin de la saison 2 Jennifer Blake n'est pas la prof de français mais elle vas apparaitre pour les couples rien n'est définie si vous voulez en voir apparaitre un en particulier ou un triangle amoureux dites le moi mon histoire n'est que sur les fondation tout est encore possible ... et merci a Vampire942 pour ses remarques/critiques qui m'ont aidé comme vous l´avez remarqué j'ai tendance a faire de gros pavé donc bisous et a la prochaine .


End file.
